The Rouge Scholar
by kingduke88
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if James Possible ever left Anne. And what she would do if she was given another shot at love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own kim possible, or much of anything else.

This is my view on what would happen if James possible ever left his wife.

THE ROUGE SCHOLAR

_BUZZT….BUZZT….BUZZT_

Every morning for the last 3 weeks was the same Anne Possible. She would get up because of that damn alarm clock, take a shower, eat breakfast, and then head to work. Normally this wasn't a bad thing, but there was something different. She was doing it alone. Everything changed the night after the lowardian invasion. When Anne finally was able to come home after who knows how many surgeries she came home (hotel because their house was destroyed in the invasion) to an empty house. She knew Kim was with Ron helping to clean up the rubble, and she knew the twins were with Wade trying to come up with a way to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. But that still left her husband. She went into their room to see if he was there but all she found was a note that would change her life forever.

_Anne,_

_I just cant take it anymore. I know I always said that anything is possible for a possible, but this is just ridicules. Our house has been destroyed.. Again. Its just to much to handle. Don't try to find me. You can keep the kids. There part of the reason I left. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_James_

It was at that point that she burst into tears, the man she had loved had left. She continued to cry until exhaustion took over and she was finally able to sleep.

**Back to the present**

Life couldn't be going more wrong for the possible family. After James departure everything went haywire. As it turned out James had emptied their bank account before leaving and any attempt to find him came up negative. This wouldn't have been to big a problem for Anne being a brain surgeon and all but life kept throwing her curve balls. One in the form of multiple malpractice lawsuits from the families of the patients she treated after the invasion.

It was because of the lack of money that her daughter decided to go to a local college instead of an ivy league school like she had planed. But she wasn't angry, all her life was spent helping people so how could she not help her own mother. It was Kims decision to stay that convinced Ron to stay as well. With Kim working at Club Banana and Ron working at Smarty Mart they were able to help Anne.

It was on a Wednesday that life decided to give Anne a helping hand.

**Wednesday **

Anne awoke at her usual time and headed to work. Even though she was being sued and was probably going to be fired so the hospital wouldn't have to pay, she still couldn't stop caring about her patients. So she made her rounds to check on her patients to see how they were feeling and to try and cheer them up if the need be. It was after she checked on her second patient that she saw him. Now it wasn't unusual to see someone standing around the hospital, but the unusual part was that he was looking at her. He wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination, in fact with his tall solid built, dark brown hair, faint stubble, and bright brown eyes he was very handsome.

She was so caught up that she didn't realize he had started to walk toward her. When he finally reached her she couldn't think of anything to say, luckily he spoke first.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Dr. Possible by any chance would you?" he said

After a while his words finally registered

" Oh… yes I'm Dr. Possible, why do you ask?"

"No particular reason, I just saw you with that patient in there and was just wondering if you treat all your patients that well?"

"Of course, being in a hospital and having surgery is bad enough . Having someone to talk to and be sympathetic to goes along way to help them recover."

It was after she said this that she noticed a slight smile on his face.

" I'm glad you feel that way, if more doctors were like you then there wouldn't be as many malpractice suits going around." he said

He couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes when he mentioned the law suits so he decided to ask.

"Whats wrong , you look upset"

"Its something Id really rather not talk about" she replied

"If I'm not mistaken it was you that said talking would help with the healing" he said with a comforting smile.

She didn't know what it was, maybe it was his comforting smile or maybe she was tired of keeping everything bottled up, but she decided to tell him.

"sigh…. It all started after the invasion, I had just returned from the hospital only to find a note from my husband that said he was leaving me and the kids, and not only did he leave but he emptied our bank account as well. So we couldn't rebuild the house and now I'm pretty sure the hospital is going to fire me because some family is sueing me because they think I'm the reason their family member is dead."

It was after she finished her rant that she noticed the time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go finish my rounds, thanks for listening by the way."

"Its not a problem, I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out ok, just wait and see." and with that he quickly said he goodbye and left.

It was only after he was gone that she realized she had never gotten his name.

Maybe next time she thought to herself... and for the first time in weeks she actually smiled a real smile

Review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own kim possible…. Or much of anything else

The Rouge Scholar

The next day

Anne arrived at the hospital at her usual time, upon entering the building she failed to notice the extra staff members milling about the hospital. After checking her office to make sure she had no new patients she headed toward her first patient of the day. It was twenty minutes later that she left their room. This particular patient had been one of her more difficult surgeries, but two days later and the patient was almost back to 100 percent. It was times like these that she was glad she became a doctor. It was after she left the room that she heard the loud speaker ask her to report to the dean of medicines office.

This was it , she knew it. They were finally going to fire her today, leaving her to fight the lawsuits herself. And without a job no less. She felt her stomach knot as she stood outside the office door hoping that this was all a bad dream. Finally swallowing her fear she opened the door and stepped past the threshold. Upon entering the office the first thing she noticed was the big leather chair was facing the opposite direction. The silence of the room was overwhelming, so she decided to end her misery.

" You called for me sir." she said in a slightly shaky voice.

" Yes I did, Miss Possible"

She had heard that voice before, but she couldn't quite place it. The one thing she did know was that it didn't belong to the dean of medicine. It was at this point that the chair started to swivel around to face her. To her immense surprise it was the stranger she had met yesterday that was sitting in the dean's chair.

" what are you doing here?" she asked him with a curious look.

" geez…. I figured you would be happier to see me again, considering I just purchased this hospital." he said with a smile on his face.

If she didn't know it was impossible, Anne could have sworn her jaw hit the ground.

" WHAT!!" she all but screamed

"Yep, I just bought it, so if you could lower your voice I'm sure the windows would appreciate it." he said the smile splitting his face in two.

" How did you manage it…. I mean your what, 19 years old?" she couldn't keep the disbelief off her face.

" Actually I'm 24.… but that's not important right now." he said with a slight blush.

" Don't worry… I bought this hospital legally if that's what your concerned about…now for the reason you're here." his expression growing serious.

Anne had forgot all about why she was called here, but one look at his face made the knot in her stomach comeback full force. With a shaky voice she started to speak.

" I already know why I'm here. You already know about the lawsuits I'm facing. So I can only assume that I'm here so you can fire me, that way the hospital isn't responsible for the money that will be owed. So if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with." she said with a downcast look.

"Actually you're not here to be fired, quite the opposite really. I've seen the way you interact with patients and the way you don't let your mood show while treating. To me these are important qualities in a doctor."

" But what about the lawsuits?" she couldn't help asking.

It was at this point that his smile was back on his face.

" Don't worry about that. It was taken care of this morning before you came in. As it turns out the family of the deceased had paid the coroner to say that it was a surgical mistake that had killed him, when in actuality it was a simple infection. So you are in the clear and the coroner and the family are in custody."

" How did you find all of this out?" surprise evident on her face.

" I read your surgical history so I knew there was no way you made a mistake. So I talked to a friend of mine and he got a court order allowing him to dig up the corpse and perform another autopsy. That's when he found the infection. Needless to say the coroner was questioned and that's when he cracked and told us everything."

At hearing this news Anne felt a 2 ton weight was lifted off her shoulder. She hadn't made a mistake.

"Thank you sir, it means a lot!" she exclaimed.

" It's not a problem. But you don't have to call me sir, just call be by my name." he said with a small smile.

" Ok, but there's just one problem, I don't know your name." a smirk clearly on her face.

" OH! I'm sorry. My names Aaron furgettable, but you can just call me Aaron." he said with a slight blush.

" Ok Aaron, if I'm not here to get fired, what am I here for?" she asked suspiciously.

At this he couldn't help but laugh.

" HaHaHa… you cut right to the point don't you….. Alright, you are here because I wanted to inform you that because of your bedside manner, your surgical skills, and the way you get along so well with everyone in the hospital…" he paused…. " I am increasing your yearly pay by 25 percent." he said happily.

For the second time today Anne's jaw nearly hit the ground.

" Sir… I mean Aaron, I can't except this." she explained, her eyes wide as saucers.

" Fine, Fine…. 40 percent, you drive a hard bargain you know that Anne."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just yesterday she was being sued and was on the verge of bankruptcy and now the lawsuits were gone and she was making a good deal more money. She was speechless so she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Uhhh…. Thank you."

" Like I said before, its not a problem. But I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner tonight. You can bring your family along. Heck, bring as many people as you like. The more the merrier!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Anne stood there a moment thinking it through. He said she could bring as many people as liked to it wasn't really a date. Which she was glad for… not because he was ugly, but because she just wasn't ready. But she couldn't help but wonder if he already knew that. So with a soft sigh she answered.

" I accept."

Review… let me know what you think


End file.
